Havoc Returns
by lstgudcwby
Summary: this is my first fanfiction. please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic I hope you like it please R&R.

This story takes place 5 years after renegade. Havoc is now a major and is back with DEAD SIX. After the renegade missions he was transferred to a new base. Under a new command of a new general named Smith.

The story starts with a farmer being interrogated by GDI after NOD attack his farm.

Chapter 1

Are you sure that is all you know. Said the MP

Yes that is all I know. The Farmer said scared

(The door and a tall and medium weight man walk through the door.)

Now can we go over this one more time? Said the Man

And who are you? Asked the Farmer

I am General Smith and I am the commanding officer at this base. Said Smith

It started about 5 o'clock yesterday. I was picking corn in my farm when I saw fire in the back of my corn field, when I went to see what was going on I saw a large group of nod solders and tanks and technicians burring down my crops. There were heading for that patch of green and blue stuff you sent your people to look at. Explained the Farmer

Do you know how many units there were? Asked Smith

At least 50 infantry 2 flame tanks 3 light tanks and 15 technicians. Said the Farmer

(Standing up about to leave) thank you for you corruption. Said Smith.

No problem, please just get my farm. Pleaded the Farmer

(Opening the door to leave) consider it done. Said Smith

Smith and the MP leaves the room and heads for Smiths room.

With all due respect sir if we went to every place NOD attacks we would be out of personal. Said the MP

I under stand your point but this curtain farm is very impotent. Do you remember the farmer talking about green and blue stuff in his crop? Asked Smith

Yes but what is it. Said Smith

Tirberiam. Said Smith

I have never heard of blue tirberiam. Said the MP very puzzled

Yes it is very rare. That is why we need his farm. Said Smith

Now I understand sir. What do you want me to do? Asked the MP

Get me Havoc now. But alone DEAD SIX will be sitting this one out. Said Smith


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hope you liked chapter 1 it gets better so please R&R.

(Walking into Smiths office without knocking) you wanted to see my. Asked Havoc

Don't you know how to knock? Asked Smith

Sorry sir (walking to the open door he knocks 3 times) happy. Said Havoc wit ha smart ass

What am I going to do with you? Anyways I have a mission for you. Said smith

Then where is my team? Asked Havoc

They are sitting this one out. You will be going in solo this time. Said Smith

Havoc: Finally (Smith: what was that.) nothing. So what kind of mission is it?

Strictly recon but you will be given a silenced sniper rifle and a pestle just in case. Said Smith

So where am I going? Asked Havoc.

A large farm 40 clicks north of this base. NOD took over our tiberiam research centers the center is top secret and it is underground. There are 2 main ways to enter the base. 1st is in the farm which NOD has most likely has found by now. 2ed is in the hills where you will be entering it was entered to be an escape tunnel, well will be dropping you 1 click from the tunnel. Oh you will be getting you pestle back. Explained Smith

Will at least I get to go alone again. I hate those team missions. So do we have anybody from the inside helping us? Said Havoc

Yes you will be meeting a guard who is in hiding. We got a commutation from the center she sad everyone was captured. Her name is Brandi. She will open the door for you. She is the head of security for the center. She has top clearance to the center and can take you anywhere. Said Smith

Great when do I leave? Asked Havoc

As soon as you get to the chopper. Your polite is Lt. Shaw. She is your best pilot. Don't forget to get your supplies. Said Smith

Major Havoc it is an honor to be your pilot tonight. Said Shaw

Just call me Havoc. Said Havoc

Yes sir if you will get on we will get going. Said Shaw


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is a short chapter. Please R&R

HAVOC TWO MINUTES TO TUCHDOWN. Shaw yelled through the radio.

GOT IT.Havoc yelled back

(Over the radio) _Havoc you have 48 hours to finish the mission or report in or we will move to plan B. _said Smith

Do I even want to know what that is? Asked Havoc

We will blow up the base with the self destruct device. Said Smith

Nice to know you have you have a backup for once. Said Havoc

30 seconds to drop. Said Shaw

Roger that. Said Havoc

(As the back of the helicopter opened and a rope dropped Havoc ran jumped and slid down the rope.)

(Over the radio) _thanks for the lift Shaw_. Said

Anytime. Shaw Said while smiling and flying away

Now where is that door? Havoc asked him self


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is my longest chapter yet I hope you like it. Please R&R

(Has Havoc walked around for about 2 minutes he saw a dark spot in the ground as he walked up to it opened. He pulled out his pistil and walked down the hallway. When he came to a glass door he tried to shoot it but it was bullet proof.)

(Looking through the glass) Damn where is that guard. Said

What. Havoc said under his breath.(grabbing his gun and spinning around)

Who are you? Asked Havoc

(There stood a medium tall woman with long brown hair.)

My name is Major Brandi LaShay Bennet. Said Brandi

So you are my informant. Asked Havoc

That is right. Move aside wile I open the door. Said Brandi.

So how old are you. You look a little young for a Major. Asked Havoc .

Yes I am a little young. I was a Capt. 5 years ago. When you assaulted that NOD temple. I saved a lot of lives that day. My civilian job. I have a PhD in medicine. Well I got promoted that day. Explained Brandi.

Nice, I made major that mission also. Said Havoc.

We need to hurry. Said Brandi in a rush.

What for? Asked Havoc.

After I made contact with GDI HQ I found a scientist. Her name is April Mitchell. Said Brandi.

_Wait the April Mitchell, the one that won the noble prize for science 4 weeks ago. (Smith_ said over the radio)

Wait who? Asked Havoc.

April Mitchell. She is one of the reasons NOD is here she is our leading tirberiam researcher. You must have seen the TV special. Said Brandi.

Nope can't say that I did. Said Havoc.

_(He was on a mission when that happened. Said Smith)_

Here take this incase we split up you will need it. It is a 3D map of this base it will display on your Eva unit. Said Brandi

This will come in handy. Let me guess you have this whole place memorized. Asked Havoc

Yes I do. Said Brandi

Alright where is she? Asked Havoc

She is on the outer side of the base in the research lab. Nod can't get to her yet. I hope. Said Brandi.

Why, what is it behind a blast door. Asked Havoc

Yes a 3 foot concrete door. Said Brandi

_BOOM! _They hear an explosion and the base shakes.

Looks like you blast door is not going to do the trick. Said Havoc

Shit, we have to hurry. Said Brandi

As they are running though the base.

Did you see any of the officers? Asked Havoc

Yes but there was only one. His last name is Hadley. Said Brandi

JAMESD. HADLY! Yelled Havoc

You know him? Asked Brandi

Yes asshole and I have met. If he is here we have some problems he is NODs top office and assassin. Said Havoc

O that sucks. Said Brandi

You have no idea. This guy can kill you 10 ways without his hands. Said Havoc

And he is here this really blows. Said Brandi

How long will this take? Asked Havoc.

About 5 minuets. Said Brandi.

That will take to long. Said Havoc.

(Wile on the other side of the base)

Sir we should have the door open in a couple minutes. Said the NOD soldier

Good I want her unharmed GOT IT. Yelled James

Yes sir. Said the soldier.

(About 2minutes later)

Sir we got the door open. Said the soldier.

Good. Said James pleased.

The solders run it to the room. April is in the back of the lab with a gun. One of the solders walked up to her and she shot at but missed so he hit her with the but of his gun.

(With her over his arm) We have her sir. Said the soldier.

(Pulling out his gun) I sad I wanted her unharmed. Said James angered.

Before he could answer James shot the solder in the head.

Somebody pick her up. Said James.

Ouch my head! What happened? Said April

Nice to meat you miss Mitchell. Said James smiling.

NOD! You will never get my research. Said April scared and mad.

It is not your research we want. (He sad taping on her head) we need your mind if we are to recreate project regensis. TAKE HER AWAY. Yelled James.

Just as they left the lab Havoc and Brandi run up to the lab

Damn itwe are too late. Said Havoc.

No April. She was my best fried. Said Brandi really pissed.

They hear a chopper starting from outside.

I will kill them all. Said Brandi with Havoc running after her.

Taking Havocs pestle from him she stars shooting at the chopper. Then she drops to the ground crying.

Don't I will get her back. Said Havoc helping her up.

What do you mean you. I am with you all the way they took my friend. Said Brandi mad.

Alright let's call Smith and get a chopper in here. Said Havoc.


End file.
